


Beneath the Mask

by BunnyHasA03, Sp1rals_03



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, BadBoyHalo is Sapnap's dad, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff and Angst, King BadBoyHalo, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prince Karl Jacobs, Prince Quackity, Prince Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Princes & Princesses, Self-Indulgent, Skeppys a royal advisor, Suggestive Themes, but they are really close to making out, like they arent gonna fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHasA03/pseuds/BunnyHasA03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp1rals_03/pseuds/Sp1rals_03
Summary: Sapnap quickly pulled his facade back together, letting a perfectly normal smile drift onto his face. How did Karl get under his skin so fast without insulting him outright? Somehow, it made Sapnap more angry at him. At this rate, they’d be mortal enemies by sunrise.“Whatever do you mean?”Well, maybe he hadn’t completely returned to being a model prince.----Sapnap is tired of masquerades. Karl and Quackity are well worth the exhaustion.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151





	1. Where have you been?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Read by Ghostie (who requested that you know he was whipping and nae naeing), goodbigcart, and Spirals
> 
> \----  
> Song Recs!
> 
> Beneath the Mask - Lyn Inaizumi
> 
> Merry-Go-Round of Life - Nuva Orchestra
> 
> Rosen aus dem Süden, Walzer Op. 388 - Johann Strauss II 
> 
> Waves of the Danube - Johann Strauss II
> 
> \----
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> This fic is strictly about their characters in the DreamSMP! This in now way reflects the real people behind the characters! Enjoy the story!

Sapnap was not fond of Masquerades. 

He used to like them, he loved watching nobility stumble over themselves to kiss up to his dad. Though that was before he was old enough to marry. Now, the showboating and preening fell squarely onto him, though instead of high strung nobles, Sapnap had suitors.

How he loathed suitors. 

He was sure they were acting on their parents wishes, sent out to find a husband, and given the unenviable task of convincing him to marry them. It was exhausting for everyone involved. He knew they wouldn’t be happy married to him, each one that approached seeming sweeter and more genuine than the last. Vicious. 

His father had stayed patient, wanting him to truly find love, but outside the palace, other kingdoms grew antsy, wanting to marry off their own princes, growing tired of hearing about _another_ ball where the crown prince of Sasnora left ringless. Sapnap hated the paper.

Tonight was going to be different. Sapnap was going to be prepared. 

He should’ve spent his birthday celebrating with his father, but instead, he’d holed up in the library, practicing his manners and shoving down his sarcasm. By the time he was dressed and waiting to be announced, Sapnap was a model prince. One that the papers would assuredly write only nice things about. 

The doors in front of him swung open, the cue for Sapnap to enter. He followed the path they’d rehearsed many times, Sapnap meeting his father at the top of the stairs, walking down together as a waltz slowly came in. He avoided looking at the crowd, attempting to keep up his princely appearance for longer than twenty seconds. He couldn’t stand the way people stared at him. 

The moment they had reached the base of the stairs, the music picked up again, a call of ‘King Halo’ came from his left, and his dad left his side to find it. He was alone, and almost immediately swarmed by suitors. It was suffocating, pressing against the carefully crafted image he’d worked on all day.

“Ladies, if you’ll excuse me, I’m awfully thirsty, so I’d like to get a drink before I dance tonight.”

The crowd parted, and Sapnap felt sick. He hates that they just listen, that they’ll do anything to prove that _they’re_ the ones who will tie him down. It wasn’t just exhausting, it was disgusting. 

So he dove into the crowd, hoping that if he blended in long enough they would lose interest and go talk to other people. He grabbed a glass of champagne as a server weaved through the crowd, quickly making his way to the opposite side of the room. 

He propped himself against a wall, sipping his glass and trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Though he wasn’t sure how well it would work, since he had just walked down a staircase in front of the entire ballroom. He was already slipping back into his cynicism, after hours of putting himself together, it was endlessly frustrating how easily he fell back into anger. 

Sapnap’s brooding had caught the attention of a noblewoman, who, luckily for him, was not at all subtle. The moment she laid eyes on him, she paused in her stride, turning towards the girl next to her. Poor girl. Probably getting an earful on how to deal with him. He placed down his empty glass of champagne on a table, gears turning in his head on how to escape this. 

Suddenly Sapnap saw an out, turning to a man who was hanging nearby. 

“Sir, would you mind doing me a favor?”

The man turned towards him, placing his own empty glass of champagne next to Sapnap’s. 

“Why of course, as long as it’s within reason.”

Sapnap was unbelievably grateful. 

“Would you… mind a dance? I’m trying to avoid suitors and,”

The man hummed, holding out his hand for Sapnap to hold. Was he… trying to lead? Sapnap wanted to complain, to use his title against this idiot. The host always leads the dances god dammit- but the rapidly approaching group of suitors overwhelmed his pettiness. 

Sapnap begrudgingly took his hand, the man quickly dragging him off to the ballroom floor. 

He had expected the man to drag him away, to drop him on the other side of the room and bid him farewell. But, much to Sapnap’s quickly rising frustration, the man shifted to genuinely dance with him. First, he makes the crown prince _follow_ , and now he’s pulled him into the center of the floor, to dance. 

Sapnap regrets asking him. 

“Thank you for the help…” 

“Karl. Prince Karl.” 

That name sounded familiar, maybe he’d read it somewhere? Before his thoughts could drag him down that path, Karl spoke again.

“I wouldn’t thank me yet though, you’ve still got a target on your back.”

Karl leaned into his ear for the second half of his sentence, for what reason Sapnap couldn’t fathom, but he assumed it was because the ballroom was loud, or maybe because he was being approached. 

He brushed it off as some weird custom from his kingdom. 

Sapnap quickly pulled his facade back together, letting a perfectly normal smile drift onto his face. How did Karl get under his skin so fast without insulting him outright? Somehow, it made Sapnap more angry at him. At this rate, they’d be mortal enemies by sunrise. 

“Whatever do you mean?”

Well, maybe he hadn’t completely returned to being a model prince. 

“Sir, may I have this dance?”

Her voice was sweet, inviting in a way that one could only be taught. Before Sapnap could make an excuse, Karl once again spoke up. 

“He owes me a dance, I’m afraid, it might be a minute before he’s free again.”

Seriously? This was the route he was going? Okay. Two can play at that game. 

“Though I’m sure someone could pull me away in a few minutes.”

The woman nodded, bowing before turning back the way she came, trying to remain poised. Though the giggles that came from that direction almost immediately gave her away. Sapnap was admiring Karl’s costume, tracing the spirals of green and purple, trying his best to not stare at all the small details that were left behind. 

“What happened to needing an escape?”

Sapnap’s gaze snapped back up to meet Karl’s, looking at the dual toned mask that covered the top half of his face. 

“Maybe I’ll be fine. Not like I _needed_ your help.”

Karl snorted. 

“Sure, sure, you could’ve handled that crowd with ease.”

Sapnap was appalled, this guy was being such an ass, did he even know who he was? Did he know this was his party? He could’ve walked away then, stormed off to pout in the corner and deny dances all night. 

Instead he stayed, waltzing with Karl, _wanting_ to throw something back. 

“Why are you even here? Other than to annoy me of course.” 

Karl hummed, letting his mind trail off for a few steps. 

“Obligation.”

Sapnap didn’t even notice the absence of a ring until he pointed it out. Sapnap was suddenly aware that Karl’s hand was on his hip. It wasn’t anything more, simply put there once they slowed down the waltz, but the realization that they were flirting in the middle of a ballroom hit him like a truck. 

“Oh.”

Karl laughed. Again. Sapnap wanted to punch him. 

“Oh?”

Was Sapnap really about to do this? His brain buzzed with flits of champagne, screaming for him to see how far they could take this stupid game. 

“I just assumed that someone as,”

Sapnap struggled to find the words he was looking for.

“Infuriatingly beautiful as yourself would have to be at least engaged.”

Karl should’ve laughed, really it was something to laugh at. Instead, he hummed, pulling Sapnap just a bit closer. 

“I’ve survived 5 years of this,”

Karl tipped his head to the side, gesturing to a suitor making awkward small talk with a noble. 

“After the second, you usually catch onto ways to avoid proposals.”

Karl suddenly spun them around, bringing Sapnap just a touch closer to his chest. Why was Karl hesitating? At least that’s what he assumed, unable to admit that Karl might have just been fucking with him because he thought it was fun. 

“You must be new to this. You should’ve seen that woman coming from a mile away.” 

As if on cue, a woman from one of the many crowds of suitors walked past them, unable to see him since he was nearly tucked against Karl’s chest. This was embarrassing, he was a goddamn prince, he had power, status, money, and he was getting flustered and swung around by some nobody who pissed him off. 

“Shut up.”

He wanted to do something, anything to shut Karl up, this cocky bastard was trampling over everything that made him a prince. The routines that everyone respected, the overbearing respect that he used to find uncomfortable felt so far away now. Would Karl listen if he gave him an order? Maybe he should tell him who he really is, watch him plead for forgiveness. His mind still wondered if his title would be enough to make Karl respect him.

Sapnap brushed it away.

This was uncharted territory, something he’d never had the chance to breathe. His skin was made of electricity.

“Or what?”

His chest burned with anger, so many ideas flashing in his mind about exactly what the consequences would be. Before he could pick his favorite, Karl interrupted him, for the third fucking time, 

“You’ll tell your dad? What’s he gonna do?”

Oh. _Oh_.

Karl laughed at the way Sapnap looked at him. Sapnap felt tiny. He was once again made aware of where they were, the fact that they were surrounded by people. 

He was reminded of where Karl’s hands were. 

Sapnap kept dancing, even as he felt Karl’s hand trace up his chest. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of any reaction, even as his hand danced near his collarbone. 

He wouldn’t, not in front of a filled ballroom. 

Would he?

Karl’s hand grabbed his chin, pulling him forward and nearly off balance. Their lips were millimeters from one another. Karl held him there for a few seconds, grinning before he dropped his face. 

“What the fuck Karl?”

Karl laughed, slipping his hand back onto Sapnap’s hip.

“Well I’m afraid our time together is going to be cut short.”

Karl dipped back to Sapnap’s ear, grin ringing through his voice. 

“No matter how fun it would be to stay.”

Suddenly, Karl was pulling off of him, waving to a fast approaching advisor. Sapnap didn’t know who looked the most frustrated, the poor suitor being dragged towards Karl, or the advisor dragging her here. Sapnap picked up on what was happening, quickly making himself scarce. 

He was in no state to dance. His face was burning, and he was too angry (?) at the beauty that was Karl, he was sure if he’d stayed in there, he’d end up staring at him all night.

Asshole.

Sapnap dipped into a closed off hallway, looking for the library, knowing that nobody would be there in the middle of a party. His party. He’d forgotten it was his party. 

Finally, Sapnap was in front of the library door, far away from Karl and his stupid pretty brown eyes. But once again, his thoughts are interrupted by someone else as a loud thunk and curse comes from under the door. 

He swings open the door, expecting to see a servant, but instead finding a lost member of the party and a suspiciously open window. 

“Sir, are you okay?”

The man jumps from his spot on the floor, scrambling to his feet. 

“Yes, I should be.”

Sapnap had a feeling the library was not as safe as he presumed. 

“Are you lost?” 

The man in front of him was sweeping dust off his pants, focusing more on keeping his clothes perfectly white than answering the questions that Sapnap was throwing to him. 

“I know where I’m going but I’m not suppose- dammit one of the feathers- I’m not supposed to be here.”

Sapnap saw the aforementioned feather stuck to his shoe. He plucked it off, handing it to the duck(?) costumed man. 

“Ah thank you.”

He took it, tucking it away into his back pocket, shuffling awkwardly. Sapnap was unbelievably curious. 

“What’s your name?”

The man scoffed. 

“I don’t have to tell you.”

Sapnap smiled, moving closer to him.

“Duck boy it is then.”

The duck in mention rolled his eyes, dramatically throwing a hand on his hip and flaring out his wings. 

“Well if you're going to be a bitch about it, it’s Quackity. Prince Quackity.”

That makes Sapnap 0-2 for pretty guys turning out to be princes. _Pretty_? He pushed that thought away. Once again, that name sounded familiar. Though instead of his thoughts being interrupted, he could speak freely.

“I think we’ve met before. What school did you go to?”

Sapnap felt himself slipping into his facade again, burying the urge to make fun of him, relishing in finally being able to control a conversation. Quackity crossed his arms. 

“God you’re nosey. Listen, don’t worry about it.”

His facade stopped gathering, anger starting to burn in his chest.

“I’ve met you before, so stop being an ass and just tell me where it was.” 

This conversation pulled at Sapnap in a different way from Karl, the urge to fight coming from a want to win rather than a need for revenge. Sapnap could beat Quackity. Sapnap _would_ beat Quackity. 

“I don’t know, god I just met you and you’re so fucking annoying.” 

Quackity seemed to come to the same conclusion as Sapnap, each thinking that they could win against the other. 

“You’re worse. You can’t even answer a goddamn question.” 

Sapnap didn’t even know what he was doing, why was he standing his ground? 

“I’m not answering a stupid question.”

This line of questioning wasn’t going anywhere, the annoyance in Quackity’s voice no longer feigned. 

“Fine. Be that way. Why are you here. At my castle. During my party.”

Quackity scoffed. Sapnap hated it.

“Trying to get into said party. Obviously.”

Once again, Sapnap is stuck with a man who can get under his skin. Maybe he’s just easy to piss off. That probably wasn’t true.

“Why didn’t you come through, I don’t know, a fucking _door_?”

Quackity stepped forward, not enough to crowd Sapnap, but just enough to move into his space. 

“You think I _wanted_ to come through a pretty boy’s windows?”

Sapnap leaned forward, meeting Quackity’s challenge. 

“You seem to like it well enough.”

Quackity squawked, puffing out his wings in shock. 

“You’re being an ass, you know that?”

Sapnap finally had an in, a perfect way to grate against Quackity's nerves. His blood was soaring with adrenaline, every cylinder in his brain firing at once.

“Aren’t you trying to come to my party?”

Quackity, for the first time since they’d started speaking, genuinely fell silent. Sapnap stepped forward, testing his luck with Quackity’s trust. Quackity could leave at any time, but instead, he _let_ Sapnap push him against a bookshelf. 

It was exhilarating.

“You can’t tell me you don’t have anything to say now.”

Quackity was staring at the ground, trying to avoid the man above him. Sapnap pushed further, caging him in with his arms. 

“Come on, ask me. Ask me for an invitation.”

Quackity opened his mouth to speak, words stolen by a heavy knock at the door. Sapnap stood still, questioning if they should move. 

“Sapnap? Are you in there?”

He stayed against Quackity, waiting for the other to push him away, to do anything, yet he stayed still.

“Yeah, just me Father. What do you need?”

Quackity finally snapped his eyes from the floor. Sapnap drowned in the thick silence. 

“Well it’s almost 9, we need you to do your speech soon.”

Sapnap forgot that he had responsibilities as a prince, but god he would give it all just to spend more time with Quackity and Karl. 

_and_?

“Sure, I’ll be out right away.”

He stood with Quackity until he couldn't hear his father's footsteps, mentally noting all the little things that Quackity did while they waited.

Sapnap pulled away slightly, expecting Quackity to say something, to snap back with something flirty and annoying, but he stayed, covering the bottom half of his face. 

Quackity was laughing, _laughing_ , as Sapnap had him backed against a shelf.

"Wha- What are you laughing at?”

Quackity took a moment to catch his breath, trying his best to form a sentence around his wheezing. 

“ _Father?_ ”

What was wrong with calling your dad father? Sapnap was confused, and embarrassed, stunned into silence as he watched the man in front of him nearly double over in laughter. He almost told him to be quiet, that they’d get in trouble, but the more Quackity laughed, the harder it was to not at least giggle along. 

“Father, I am trying to kiss this cute boy, please leave me be.” 

Sapnap almost screamed, laughter starting in earnest, as he tried his best to not alert the guards that were surely waiting for him outside. 

“Shut up, holy shit shut the fuck up.” 

His voice was high pitched, laughter breaking through, louder than he’d like to admit. 

"Prince Sapnap, your father would like you to hurry up."

Sapnap pulled away entirely, turning away and trying his best to compose himself. The whole reason he came down here was to _stop_ blushing, and now he stood here trying to stop his face from burning, _and_ trying to contain his laughter.

Finally he finds something interesting at a ball, and his time gets cut short. Just his luck.

He turned back to Quackity, who was still lingering near the shelf, unsure of what to do, giggles fading as he watched Sapnap pace around the room. 

"I'm sorry, but duty calls."

Quackity huffed, sinking further into the shelves.

"I'm going, if not for anything except to stare at your ass."

Sapnap sputtered, the blush that he'd calmed down returning with a vengeance. He turned around, seeing Quackity walk to the windowsill. 

" _What?_ "

Quackity laughed, leaning out the open window.

"You heard me. See you soon pretty boy."

With that Quackity flew out the window, leaving behind a feather and a promise.

Sapnap was going to murder him.


	2. Been searching all along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes back from an internship, and Sapnap misses Karl and Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Really sorry for the wait, got absolutely smashed by writers block.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> \----  
> Song Recommendations
> 
> Beneath The Mask - Lyn Inaizumi
> 
> Mr.Loverman - Ricky Montgomery
> 
> \----
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> This fic is strictly about their characters in the DreamSMP! This in now way reflects the real people behind the characters! Enjoy the story!

Eventually, the warmth of the party had to fade from the palace, leaving only meetings with his father, internships with the knights, or people simply showing how well their kingdoms run without them. 

Though it’d only been two weeks since the whirlwind that was Karl and Quackity, Sapnap had been deprived of Dream’s stupidity for nearly three months, and if the amount of times he’d walked to the gardens with a torch and a purpose said anything, Sapnap needed some entertainment Preferably before the hedges turned to ash after another dinner with dry wine and dryer conversation. 

Normally, Dream and Sapnap would spend hours strolling the expanse of the Royal Estate and mocking the stiff manners and stuffy voices of suck up nobles. Sapnap supposed boredom was a fair punishment for laughing in the face of an indispensable ally to the country. 

“Sapnap!”

He’d been walking to the Library to drown himself in the words of a new fantasy novel, hoping to find some sort of joy in the pages, and instead had run into something much more exciting. 

“Dream!”

Too much time had passed since the last time Sapnap had seen him, much less been able to scoop him into a hug. 

“Missed you too. Asshole.”

Sapnap snorted, giving Dream one last rib crushing squeeze before pulling away, letting smiles and safety grow on each of them. Where could he begin? All the jokes and stories that had come in the past three months were overlapping and fighting to be told.

“So, what trouble have you been getting into?”

A smile cracked across Dream’s face.

“Where to even start...”

Dream’s stories were always amazing. 

Maybe it was the passion laced inside each word and movement, maybe how he dragged drama into every mundane tale of dinner parties gone wrong and horses escaping stables. Sapnap smiled, letting them fall back into their routine, strolling through hallways, causing trouble, telling each other secrets only friends could know. 

Every few minutes, someone would approach them, a housemaid wanting to know what Sapnap wanted for dinner, an advisor trying to drag him to some meeting, or some young knight asking Dream to spar. 

After the fourth advisor, Sapnap dragged a hand down his face, frustration piling up after using his princely voice one too many times in a day. 

“If we get interrupted one more time I am going to burn down the castle.”

Dream wheezed, the noise ringing against the walls. 

“I’ll race you to our hiding spot, first one there-”

Sapnap had already started running, competitive spark snapping against his ribcage. He’d really missed this.

\----

“What am I going to do with him Skeppy?”

Bad was on his last nerve. Four advisors, _four_ had been sent out to remind Sapnap of this meeting, and all four had come back empty handed. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we should’ve kept Dream away longer.”

He sighed, sinking into his chair and staring at the clock. 15 minutes. 15 minutes until he’d have to find an excuse for his son's absence.

“No. They’re best friends, I couldn’t do that to Sap.”

Skeppy groaned, standing up to trace over the plans laid out on the table.

“I can’t believe people think you’re intimidating. You’re too soft on him you know.”

If anyone else was there to watch, Skeppy would’ve been lectured and sent out of the room, though now, it was just him and Bad, a laugh hanging between them. 

“I know.”

\----

“So, of course I say something snarky, and I’m in big trouble.”

They’d been talking for what felt like hours, sharing stories underneath the sound of flowing water and listening to the way their voices bounced against the limestone surrounding them. The first time they had come here was years ago, before dinner parties, before stuffy tuxedos, before etiquette classes, before rules and expectations started to drag behind him.

“Then, I’m being escorted somewhere, and I’m all, oh shit, I’m screwed.”

For a long time, they just sat by the pond, skipping rocks and spending hot days swimming through the clear blue water. Eventually, they started hiding things between the rocks and clearing out a better path to the pond.

“There I am, right in front of the King, and you aren’t going to believe this Sapnap,”

Right now, they're sitting on the edge, feet swinging in the water and breaking up the tendrils of sun that danced through the trees. 

“I saw Prince Quackity. In the flesh.”

Oh. He’d almost forgotten. The library, the feather, that warm laugh Sapnap could fucking _drown_ in. 

“Quackity?”

Dream turned his head, curiosity painting his face.

“Yeah, do you know him? He mentioned he knew you.”

Sapnap still didn’t think what happened at his party was _real_ , much less that the other two might still be thinking about it too.

“What’d he say?”

Dream shrugged.

“Not much, just that he liked your speech.”

 _Seriously_? He hated the way that Quackity’s words made him smile, hated how easy it was to laugh at his jokes. 

Most of all, Sapnap hated that he’d only heard a few of them. 

“I’m glad he did.”

The moment passed as soon as it had come, letting memories pass between them until dusk began to cast over them. 

\----

“I still don’t believe he actually pulled that in front of an entire ballroom.”

Sapnap shushed Dream, laughing as he did, trying his best to not let the staff members lingering in the hall overhear. 

“I swear to god Dream if you-”

His train of thought was interrupted by someone dragging him away by his wrist. Sapnap looked to Dream, hoping that he would at least _try_ to save him from being kidnapped, only finding him doubled over in laughter and wheezing. 

“Dream! You ass-”

The person dragging him away pulled harder, forcing him to match pace with them. Sapnap huffed, looking to the person who had taken him hostage.

“Sapnap I swear to god, I will end the Royal lineage right now.” 

Ah, Skeppy. Dad’s ‘ _close friend_ ’.

“Hey Skep, always a pleasur-”

They paused for a moment, Skeppy shooting Sapnap a seething glare before yanking him into a lecture.

“I am not kidding Sapnap, you’re not the only one with matches and a purpose.”

Point taken.

“I can’t believe you’d act this immature, this is ridiculous, Bad was freaking out, we thought you’d been kidnapped, do you even think about what you’re doing before you-”

He was used to the normal lectures about immaturity, ‘you have to act like a prince’ or ‘you need to spend more time with the nobility’, but this was most definitely not about that. 

“Wait, Skeppy, please, slow down, what did I miss?”

Skeppy stuttered, words all trying to force their way out at once. 

“You don’t even know what you missed! You had not one, but _four_ advisors tell you and you just, don’t know.”

It wasn’t his fault, was it?

“In my defense-”

“ _What ‘Defense’_?”

Sapnap tried to bring up something, anything, only finding half words and short syllables to protect himself. Skeppy had looked at him for an answer, turning back as guilt started to creep into Sapnap’s shoulders. Surely it wasn’t that bad?

Right?

“... Christ. I am not paid enough to deal with you. Do you have any idea what would happen if the media caught onto this?”

Shame started linking in with the guilt, spreading over his skin as they reached his bedroom. Skeppy didn’t say anything, pushing him inside and slamming the door behind him.

Bad was pacing across the room, lost in thought, only looking up at the sound of the door closing. 

“Sapnap! You’re okay!”

He was pulled into a hug, and though it was short lived, he was thankful his father wasn’t going to lecture him. 

“As happy as I am that you’re safe, you did miss a really important meeting today.”

Or not. 

“I’m not mad, really. Just… you _are_ going to have to make this up.”

Sapnap could stomach one short meeting. Especially if it fixed the way that disappointment was hanging in his dad’s voice. 

“Nothing major, just spending a day with a member of the Vesedia royal family, to show that you don’t hate them.”

Was he seriously trying to set him up with someone? It’s not like he hadn’t done it before, but really? Now? Because he missed a stupid meeting? 

“Sure thing dad.”

His dad’s face lit up, unseen tension releasing from his face. This might be more annoying, but at least his dad would have one less thing to worry about. 

“Thank you. You’ve got a long day tomorrow so, I’m going to let you get some sleep, okay?”

Sapnap nodded, flopping onto his bed and waiting until his dad’s footsteps became distant. 

Once he was sure nobody would hear him, Sapnap grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. He really, really didn’t want to deal with a princess hanging on his arm all day, especially if he had to make a show of liking her back.

Maybe he’d hate it less if he hadn’t met Karl and Quackity.

He used to be able to deal with princesses, and to be entirely honest, he loved the attention. He’d known Karl and Quackity for just a moment, but something in his heart kept pulling him to think about them. He needed to know more.

Did they like the woods? Did they like books? What were their favorite colors? Would they smile at his stupid puns? How long could he ramble to them?

Before more questions could hang over his head, a knock cracked through the air, shaking Sapnap back into reality. He shot up, hastily searching his room for the source, only to find a goofy smile sitting on his balcony. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, walking over and swinging open the glass door.

“Don’t you remember the last time you climbed my balcony?”

He pushed past the man in the doorway, hoping the cold night air would distract him from his thoughts.

“I do. I also remember _you_ falling down with me.”

Dream closed the door behind Sapnap, joining him to lean on the railing. 

“You forget that _you_ broke your leg.”

The laughter was warm, bubbling out of their chests. 

“So. What’d you do?”

Annoyance weaved onto Sapnap’s face, memory of Skeppy’s anger and his dad’s disappointment flooding back to him. Maybe cold air wasn’t enough of a distraction after all.

“Missed a meeting. Have to hang out with some princess all day tomorrow.”

Dream leaned over the railing, throwing a hand to his forehead in feigned exhaustion. 

“Oh no, my name’s Sapnap and I get to hang out with beautiful women all day. Woe is me…”

Sapnap flicked Dream, pouting as the other burst into a wheeze. 

“It’s not funny. Please.”

His complaints did very little to calm the laughter of the man next to him, leaving Sapnap to count stars while Dream slowly collected himself.

“It’s a little bit funny.”

Asshole.

“As wonderful as it is to be made fun of, I do need some sleep. Come on, down the vines you came up.”

Dream pushed off the railing, walking over to the wall that held the aforementioned vines and shooting Sapnap a salute before climbing down into the night.

Sapnap stayed out for a moment, soaking up the quiet before walking back inside and sinking into his bed.

Tomorrow would be a _very_ long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo whos it gonna be???
> 
> there are literally like no hints so have funnn :)))
> 
> I've got an idea of where im gonna take this story overall but idk yet, and also im workin on some art for the fic so yall can see what im thinkin ya know ya know
> 
> love you all!! see ya soon

**Author's Note:**

> everyday i write my stupid lil stories about the stupid lil royals and their stupid lil romance.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
